bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sosuke Kanzen
Sosuke Kanzen is the former captain of squad 1 of the gotei 12. He is the younger brother of Sosuke Aizen. Shortly after Sosuke Aizen detached from soul society he became a vizard, in fear of the consequences of becoming a vizard, He fled from soul society to Hueco Mundo and was later made into the only vizard espada. Appearance Kanzen wheres a black and red version of the espada uniform, With rips at the bottom. He has long,black hair that flows down his back along with a tattoo in the form of a two under his right eye. He has a medium sized, black zanpakuto with a dragon running down the sheath tied to his back. Personality Kanzen calm,quiet and solitaire at times. He has a great amount of respect for his brother Aizen. Even if they are his allies, He despises anyone who does not show respect to his or her higher authorities. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist:Kanzen is highly skilled in sword fighting and can easily defeat captain-level shinigami. Sonido Expert: Even after his detachment from soul society kanzen is still highly regarded for his mastery of Sonido. It was once said that he is able to sonido out of the way of Ulquiorra's instantaneous cero oscuras. Immense Spiritual Power: Being the brother of Sosuke Aizen, Sosuke Kanzen inherited vast amounts of spiritual pressure. When releasing a small amount of his spiritual pressure, He is able to deflect almost any attack due to focusing his spiritual pressure around his body. Enhanced Strength: Though not used much, Kanzen has dangerous amounts of strength behind his kicks and punches. It is said that he can lift things 500 times his own weight. Enhanced Endurance: Kanzen has the unique ability to fight for days on end without losing blood. In his time as a captain he showed great feats of endurance, He once fought Kenpachi for three days without breaking a sweat. Kidō Master: In his days as the captain of squad 1 he proved that he has mastered almost every commonly used Kidō. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Kanzen was trained by Aizen in hand to hand combat earlier than other shinigami, giving him an advantage all his opponents. Zanpakutō Yama Ansatsusha (The dark assassin): Kanzen's feared zanpakuto,which in it's sealed form,takes the form of a medium sized katana with a black sheath and a red dragon running down the side. Shikai: His shikai's name is Densetsu Seishin. Not much is not about it do to the fact that he somehow skips his shikai and goes directly into bankai when facing a strong opponent. Bankai: Hokori kami Release Command: Grind Description: His bankai takes affect when his zanpakuto and it's sheath vanish from sight, by saying the release command black gauntlets begin to materialize up his arms, 5 small holes form on the front of the gauntlets and he channels his spiritual pressure through them. Runic symbols form on the gauntlets and glow a bright red color. Abilities: Little is known of his bankai due to the fact that the one who forced him to release it was killed shortly after. Vizard Form Mask: http://i589.photobucket.com/albums/ss331/mike53210_2009/Vizard_Masks_Set_by_Dark_Shenlong.jpg Vizard Abilities: *Enhanced speed and strength *Spiritual Pressure increased 10 fold *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Flash Step Full Hollow Form: Kanzen's eyes become a blood red color and his skin becomes slightly transparent. Long Horns sprout from his vizard mask and a thick fog seeps from his nostrils. His nails and toenails morph into long, sharp talons capable of splitting zanpakuto in half. His spiritual pressure strengthens dramatically,forcing his opponents to the ground. Abilities: Unknown